south_parkfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Tweek Tweak
Tweek Tweak é um dos estudante da Escola Elementar de South Park. Ele bebe muito café, o que provoca grande ansiedade, paranóia e espasmos musculares nervosos. Embora normalmente seja um personagem de fundo, ele apareceu como um membro dos personagens principais no lugar de Butters que substituiu Kenny depois de sua morte, ele entrou como personagem principal por volta da Sexta Temporada. Personagem de fundo. Sua primeira grande aparição foi em "Tweek vs. Craig", onde ele e Craig Tucker foram colocados um contra o outro por uma briga que as outras crianças criaram por diversão. Mais tarde, ele foi trazido ao grupo principal na 6° temporada do episódio "Professor Chaos" ao "Sequestro infantil não é engraçado". Ele foi usado principalmente como personagem de fundo depois de deixar o grupo dos garotos na 6° temporada mas continua a fazer aparências freqüentes e ter papéis falantes na série de tempos em tempos. Apesar de ter saído do grupo dos garotos, ele ainda está no "Guaxinim e os Amigos". Recordes criminais * Exposição indecente: '''Durante o movimento "Wieners Out" da 7° temporada, ele se junta a causa de Butters e frequentemente expõe seus órgãos genitais juntamente aos outros meninos. * '''Assédio Sexual (Alegado): '''Em "Panda do Assédio sexual", Mr. Mackey processou Tweek por comentar sobre a forma de sua bunda. '''Sexualidade Começando em "Tweek x Craig", Tweek está supostamente em um relacionamento com Craig Tucker. Em "Wieners Out", Butters refere-se aos dois como um casal gay ao encorajar os seus amigos garotos a se juntar ao seu movimento. Apesar do relacionamento ter sido forçado no início, os dois ficam juntos por vontade própria e são mais abertos sobre suas sexualidades e seu relacionamento. Em "Put it Down", Craig refere-se a Tweek como "amor" ou "querido" mesmo quando estão sozinhos, supondo que eles agora realmente estão em um relacionamento e não estão fingindo por publicidade ou pela felicidade dos outros. Talentos Música Em "Put it Down", Tweek mostra poder tocar piano. No início do episódio, devido a ele entrar em pânico, ele estava apenas batendo nas teclas e gritando, no entanto, durante a música final, Tweek toca o piano muito bem. Aparência 95px-Gay_Tweek.png|Tweek Metrossexual 87px-BlueTweek.jpg|Tweek de Camisa Azul 120px-Tweek_warcraft.png|Tweek jogando WarCraft 120px-TweekvsCraig11.gif|Tweek vs Craig 120px-Tweeks_pjs.PNG|Tweek de Pijamas 120px-304_tweek_tyson.gif|Tweek Com Luvas de Boxe 100px-TweekTheNewLead.jpg|Aparência Original de Tweek 120px-South-park-20070306115012235.jpg|Aparência Atual de Tweek Tweek tem cabelo loiro bagunçado e veste uma camisa verde incorretamente abotoada com calças de ganga. Em "Gnomos", sua aparência física foi um pouco diferente aos episódios mais recentes, em vez de um colar verde, ele tinha uma preta e calça jeans também foram de uma cor mais escura. Durante a moda metrossexual em "South Park é Gay!" ele apareceu em uma jaqueta rosa com cabelo alisado. Personalidade Tweek raramente é visto sorrindo ou expressando emoções positivas, sendo quase sempre visto à beira do pânico total. É geralmente visto cerrando os dentes ou geralmente pirando. Ele também parece ser facilmente manipulado, tornando-o um peão frequente de Cartman (" Os Simpsons Já Fizeram Isso","Boné Livre"). Tweek não se sai bem sob pressão, muitas vezes, experimentando sentimentos de ansiedade extrema quando lhe é dada uma tarefa para completar. Isso, além de seu esquecimento geral e falta de foco, deu-lhe a reputação de ser altamente confiável. Além de ser facilmente excitável e propenso a entrar em pânico, Tweek também mostrou sinais de paranoia exagerada, muitas vezes sonhando com eventualidades negativas para ações simples. (a maioria sem fundamento) Quando sob estresse extremo, ele também é conhecido por fugir/recuar para sua imaginação ("encontrar seu centro"), muitas vezes retratando campos pacíficos, gramados ou paisagens tranquilas se acalmar. [[Arquivo:Ssc.jpg|thumb|Tweek Em Seu "Mundo Feliz"|250x250px]] Por outro lado, ele também tem sido demonstrado que têm um forte centro moral e uma vontade de agir sobre ele. Por exemplo, ele defendeu seus amigos em "Boné Livre", empunhando uma bazuca e dizendo para Steven Spielberg: "Tudo que eu quero são meus amigos!" Embora ele seja facilmente manipulado, ele geralmente não assume voluntariamente um papel nos esquemas de Cartman, permanecendo neutro ou passivo. Incapacidade. De acordo com seus pais, Tweek sofre de TDAH (Transtorno do déficit de atenção com hiperatividade), mas no jogo "South park: Stick of the Truth" descobrimos que seus pais dão seu café (e todo café que eles vendem) com metanfetamina, que ele bebe como água. Sempre que eles pensam que ele precisa se acalmar, eles apenas lhe dão mais café. Ele se contorce como Rebecca Cotswolds ou Thomas, o que provavelmente é causado por todo café que ele bebe. Craig Tucker, como mostrado em "Tweek x Craig", é capaz de acalmá-lo e parar a "tremedeira" brevemente. 'Família' Pais Richard Tweakand Sra. Tweak Richard e Sra. Tweak possuem uma cafeteria local. Eles fornecem ao seu filho café, não acreditando que influencie em qualquer um dos problemas físicos e mentais de Tweek, em vez disso, culpando-o pelo transtorno do déficit de atenção. Eles não são os melhores pais, em "Tweek Vs Craig", o pai de Tweek tenta se comunicar através de anedotas prolixos que "nunca vão a lugar nenhum", enquanto em "Gnomos" ele thumb|Tweek e Seus Paisusa metáforas floridas e metáforas (" A chuva leve no meio de uma tarde de empoeirado, ou um abraço de sua querida tia velha ... ") que o filho não compreende totalmente. Exasperado, Tweek uma vez exclama: "Vocês nunca me ajudam! Suas histórias nunca tem fim! Que raiva! Tô fora, Tô fora!" Em "Sequestro de Crianças Não É Engraçado", é desajeitada a abordagem dos pais de Tweek para pais que quase ele fica sequestrado por um molestador de crianças, precipitando os acontecimentos do episódio. Relacionamentos Gang do Craig Embora a gangue de Craig inclui apenas consistentemente Craig, Token, e Clyde, o quarto lugar é mais thumb|Gang do Craigfreqüentemente é preenchido por Tweek. Tweek é mostrado no grupo de Craig mais do que qualquer outro membro, e para a maioria de suas aparições fundo, ele pode ser visto com Craig e seu grupo. Craig Tucker Tweek e interação mais notável de Craig foi sua luta em " Tweek Vs Craig".No episódio, os dois foram repetidamente instigado a lutar uns contra os outros para o entretenimento dos outros meninos. No entanto, a animosidade entre eles parece ter sido resolvido, e como eles são vistos frequentemente juntos, eles podem ser assumidas como amigos. Notavelmente, Tweek pode ser visto com Craig na maioria de suas aparições de fundo. Em "Crianças thumb Ruivas", que está preso em uma gaiola juntos. Em "Eu Sou Um Pouco País'', Tweek é visto trabalhando no mesmo grupo de estudo como Craig, em Faça Amor, Não Artefatos De Guerra" eles estão jogando futebol juntos, juntamente com Token, Clyde e Kevin, e no final da "Uso Correto de Camisinha", eles podem ser vistos em pé ao lado do outro. Tweek também esconde com medo por trás de Craig em "Marjorine", quando todos eles estão espionando casa das meninas. Em "Você Está Ficando Velho", sentam-se ao lado do outro na mesa de aniversário de Stan Mais atualmente no Episódio "Tweek x Craig", o grupo de asiáticas que chega na escola apresenta o 'yaoi' na qual os principais desenhos são entre ambos. Durante o episódio toda a cidade fica contente com o primeiro relacionamento gay entre as crianças, exceto o pai de Craig. Ambos irritados por serem retratados como não são (no caso, gays) decidem fingir serem gays para poderem se separar. No final do episódio eles voltam a "namorar" e fica a dúvida se estão fingindo novamente ou se estão mesmo se gostando. Para promover o episódio o Twitter oficial de South park alterou tanto a capa quanto a foto de perfil para Creek (CRaig + twEEK = Creek), deixando mais duvidoso se eles se gostam ou é tudo fingimento Os Garotos Em "Gnomos", Sr Garrison coloca Tweek no grupo dos meninos para a sua lição de casa. Os meninos inicialmente expressar seu desdém para isso, dizendo "Cara, não podemos trabalhar com esse garoto!" No entanto, como o episódio avança, que se aquecer lentamente a ele. Em episódios posteriores, Tweek é mostrado a considerar os principais meninos como seus amigos. No episódio "Professor Caos", ele é escolhido para assumir a posição do quarto amigo na sexta temporada para substituir Butters.Em "Os Peitos de Bebe Destroem a Socieade", quando os garotos decidem que tem thumb|Tweek Preenchendo o Papel de Kennyque dar espaço para Bebe em seu grupo, Kyle e Stan defender Tweek, Cartman e chutar para fora em vez. Ele também parece gostar de sair com os meninos, no entanto, mostra-se que Tweek não quer ser uma parte do estranho, aventuras loucas que os meninos embarcam regularmente, em um ponto em " Os Simpsons Já Fizeram Isso" observando, "É isso aí, cara! Eu não quero nada mais a ver com vocês!" Tweek nunca é expulso oficialmente fora do grupo, como Butters era, mas a julgar pela sua ausência inexplicável seguinte "Uma Escada Para O Céu", presume-se que ele se voltaram para seus velhos amigos.No entanto, ele permanece em termos amigáveis com os principais garotos também, muitas vezes, ser convidado para ajudar com os seus regimes mais recentes. Eric Cartman Cartman não tem nada contra Tweek (mesmo eleger para substituir Kyle em vez de Tweek inicialmente quando queriam deixar Bebe no grupo em "Os Peitos de Bebe Destroem A Sociedade"), mas Tweek parece abrigar alguma antipatia por Cartman. Em "Livre Chapéu", Cartman pressionados Tweek em fazer chapéus e ameaçou-o para moldar-se, ou então ele seria expulso do grupo. Mais tarde no episódio, quando Kyle, Stan, Cartman e são mantidos como reféns por Stevenhttp://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/Steven_SpielbergSpielberg e George Lucas, Tweek trata de salvá-los empunhando uma bazuca, dizendo: "Tudo que eu quero são meus amigos!" Cartman parece tocado por esta, até Tweek acrescenta: "Com exceção de Cartman, você pode mantê-lo." Atividades Sociais Tweek raramente é visto por ele mesmo, ele é quase sempre mostrado com um colega ou um grupo de colegas. Ele também colocou entre os dez primeiros na lista do menino mais bonito. Em "Vídeo Da Vadia Mimada E Burra", Tweek é convidado a grande festa prostituta das meninas, juntamente com o resto dos meninos. No entanto, suas aparições afilaram fora nas últimas temporadas, e ele é notável por sua ausência do resto da festa do pijama do grupo . Curiosidades *Tweek foi retirado da sala de aula a partir das cenas em "Musical Da Escola Elementar", embora ele tenha sido visto brevemente em "Royal Pudding". *Seu peso foi mencionado como £ 48 em "Tweek Vs Craig". *Tweek foi mostrado para retirar seu próprio cabelo para fora de stress. *Tweek vai para um "lugar feliz" quando ele quer se acalmar em "Livre Chapéu". *Tweek tem o segundo menor pênis na classe, sendo apenas 0,05 centímetros mais longo que Cartman do. Por alguma razão, ele não é visto com ele na classe de controle da raiva. *No episódio "Gnomos", cafetaria de seus pais,Tweek Broshttp://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/Tweek_Bros._CoffeehouseCoffeehouse, saiu do negócio porque Harbucks (uma paródia da cadeia café loja Starbucks) abriu uma filial em South Park, que seu pai foi contratado para gerenciar Harbucks. No entanto, Tweek Bros Coffeeshop é mencionado mais tarde na série, no entanto, (por exemplo, em " 201"). *Tweek parecia praticar fatalismo no episódio "Livre Chapéu". *Tweek era adorado como um deus pelos "povos do mar", no episódio "Os Simpsons Já Fizeram Isso", embora ele não estava satisfeito com isso. Todos os seus seguidores foram rapidamente mortos em conflito com os seguidores de Cartman. *Tweek aparentemente fala fluentemente Mongólia (como fazem as outras crianças), que ele coloca para usar quando ele fala aos guerreiros mongóis ele vive por um curto período de tempo em "Abdução de Crianças Não É Engraçado" *Tweek é um personagem destravável em ''South Park Let Go Tower Defense jogo . Sua habilidade especial é correr mais rápido e matando tudo o que ele é executado em cinco segundos. *N IGN.com , Tweek era # 8 em Dan Iverson & Brian Zoromski "Personagens Top 10 South Park periféricos" de. *Houve um movimento para Tweek para substituir Butters antes "Professor Caos", mesmo ao ar. *No jogo "South Park: The Fractured But Whole", a religião de Tweek é mostrada como budista na ficha de herói dele. Categoria:Personagens